monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokke Farm
What is Pokke Farm? Pokke farm is a huge in village gathering area were you can get fish, ore, mushrooms, bugs everything! You can gather until there is nothing left (Or you run out of fish bait) and you can gather after every mission. There are also items you can ONLY obtain in the pokke farm, so you must learn to take advantage of this farm. To get better and rarer items you must upgrade your farm, to upgrade your farm you must purchase and unlock these upgrades. These upgrades are purchased from your caretaker with "pokke points"(Found near the old cat lady in the right hand corner). You can also trade points with him for items not found at stores. Pokke Points Pokke points are obtained when you do certain kinds of missions or obtain certain items in a mission. Mission Types: *Completing Training School quests. *Completing Treasure Hunting quests. *Account items Account Items Account items can be found everywhere and are the main source of pokke points, return these to the red box or keep them until the end of the mission to get the pokke points. This is a list of them, along with their value. Unlocking Upgrades No Unlocking Needed *Field Row +1 (1000 Points) **Field Row +2 (1500 Points) *Fishing Pier +1 (2000 Points) *Mushroom Tree (1000 Points) **Mushroom Tree +1 (2500 Points) ***Mushroom Tree +2 (4000 Points) *Gourmet BBQ Spit (5000 Points, Trade Item) *Suiko Jewel (500 Points, Trade Item) Giadrome Urgent completed *Insect Thicket +1 (3000 Points) *Armor Sphere (Trade Item) Khezu Urgent Completed *Trenya's Boat (500 Points) **Note: This can be downloaded at anytime. Blagonga Urgent Completed *Fishing Pier + 2 (4000 Points) *Mining Spot + 1 (4000 Points) *Bomb Mining (6000 Points) *Prototype Beehive (1000 Points) **Production Beehive (3000 Points) ***Modified Beehive (5000 Points) Tigrex Urgent Completed *Sword Cave opens (Used to get Dark Stones and Pieces) *Bug Tree (6000 Points) *Armor Sphere+ (3000 Points, Trade Item) *Akito Jewel (3500 Points, Trade Item) Available in HR4 (Guild Shen Gaoren Urgent Completed) *Casting Machine (6000 Points, Requires Fishing Pier + 2) **Note: Can be unlocked my beating village urgent Troublesome Pair *Mining Point +2 (6000 Points) **Can be unlocked by doing Village Urgent Shen Gao Ren. *Insect Thicket +2 (5000 Points) **Can be unlocked by doing Village Urgent Shen Gao Ren. *Battlefield Jewel (5300, Trade Item) *Pokke Ticket (5000, Trade Item *Hard Armor Sphere (4000, Trade Item) Available in HR5 (Guild Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Urgent Completed) *Mining Spot +3 (8000 Points) *Insect Thicket +3 (7000 Points) Field Rows Go to cat near the plant rows and talk to him, give him an item from the list below and he'll plant it. Talk to him again to increase the fertility of the rows, which increases the chance of getting better items. The only thing the upgrade does is add more rows for you to plant in. *Completing all Field Row upgrades will update your Guild Card with the Dosbiscus Award. Plantable Items: *Antidote Herb *Armor Seed *Green Seed *Herb *Hot Pepper *Huskberry *Needleberry *Paintberry *Power Seed *Red Seed *Sleep Herb Fertilizer Items: *Worm x5 (Fertilizer Level +1, One Row.) *Dung (Fertilizer Level +2, One Row.) *Wyvern Droppings (Fertilizer Level +2, All Rows.) Obtainable Items: *Armor Seed *Bomberry *Cactus Flower *Cricket *Dosbiscus (Can only be obtained this way) *Dragon Seed *Felvine *Fire Herb *Green Seed *Herb *Hot Pepper *Huskberry *Ivy *Paintberry *Power Seed *Red Seed *Sap Plant *Scatternut *Sleep Herb *Sunset Herb *Worm Fishing Pier and Casting Machine To use the fishing pier go up to it, and pick which fishing spot you want to use (Depends on your upgrades) Press "□" to send out your line, press X to pull it back it. To fish, just send out your line and wait for a fish to bite and make the lure go underwater (You'll hear a splash) right when that happens press "X" to pull the fish in. *You can fish 3 times, and every upgrade gives you 3 more times you can fish. So a fully upgraded fishing pier gives you 9 chances to catch some fish. *Completing all Fishing Pier upgrades (not including Casting Machine) will update your guild card with the Springnight Carp Award. Obtainable Fish: Fishing Pier *Knife Mackerel *Pin Tuna *Rumblefish *Sleepyfish *Small Goldenfish *Springnight Carp *Sushifish Fishing Pier +1 *Bomb Arrowana *Burst Arrowana *Pin Tuna *Rumblefish *Scatterfish *Sleepyfish *Small Goldenfish *Springnight Carp Fishing Pier +2 *Bomb Arrowana *Burst Arrowana *Scatterfish *Small Goldenfish *Springnight Carp Casting Machine To use the Casting Machine, you will need a net. Talk with the cat and give it to him and the Casting Machine mini-game will begin. For controlling, you can scroll in any direction using the analog stick to aim and then press "X" to fire the net. (Including every fish above) *Ancient Fish *Plesioth Scale *Green Plesioth Scale Mining Points and Bomb Mining Mining points are used to get ores, ores are used for weapons and armor. They are very important in the world of Monster Hunter. *To mine all you have to do is go up to the large Crack in the rock, and press "□", you get 3-4 items until there is nothing left. *Completing all Mining Point (not including Bomb Mining) renovations will update your Guild Card with the Azure Stone Award. Obtainable Ores: Mining Point *Whetstone *Stone *Disk Stone *Iron Ore *Earth Crystal *Machalite Ore *Ice Crystal *Armor Stone *Armor Sphere *Suiko Jewel Mining Point +1 *Disk Stone *Iron Ore *Earth Crystal *Machalite Ore *Dragonite Ore *Light Crystal *Ice Crystal *Armor Stone *Armor Sphere *Armor Sphere + *Suiko Jewel *Akito Jewel *BattlefieldJewel Mining Point +2 *Earth Crystal *Machalite Ore *Dragonite Ore *Carbalite Ore *Light Crystal *Rainbow Ore *Armor Sphere + *Hrd Armor Sphere *Akito Jewel *BattlefieldJewel Mining Point +3 *Earth Crystal *Machalite Ore *Dragonite Ore *Carbalite Ore *Union Ore *Nova Crystal *Rainbow Ore *Hrd Armor Sphere *BattlefieldJewel *Lapis Lazuli Bomb Mining In order to use this Renovation, you'll have to supply the bomb. The type of bomb you use will determine what number of items you will get. *Receivable items consist of the same available from all of the mining points. *Since Bomb Mining is available without all the mining points unlocked, you'll get ore based off what mining points you currently have already renovated. There may be a few exceptions, but this usually applies. *Small Barrel Bomb: 2-3 Items *Small Barrel Bomb+: 4-5 Items *Large Barrel Bomb: 8-9 Items *Large Barrel Bomb+: 8-9 Items *Bounce Bomb: 3-4 Items *Bounce Bomb+: 7-8 Items